Forever My Daughter
by Jasmine James
Summary: COMPLETE! Rae Green has been living in an orphanage her whole life. Though when she gets a fateful letter from her mother telling her who her father is she HAS to meet him. Though will she be able to fit in? Overall disclaimer. I do not own the outsiders
1. Chapter 1

**READ THIS! Okay to clear something up. In my story when Darry got custody of Soda and Pony when he was 25 so he is a lot older than Soda and Pony... Okay read on and tell me what you think!**

**-Jasmine**

My life is empty, I don't really mind to much though. When you live in an orphanage your whole life you don't miss having a family because, well, you never really remembered it. Don't get me wrong, I've wondered. The only thing I have from my parents is the necklace I was wearing when I was left here. It was really the only nice thing I had. It was a simple silver ring on a long chain. It had a small ruby on it and said the words "_Forever my daughter, always in my heart._" I never take it off, it's the only connection I have to them.

Every night before I go to sleep I think to myself, "Are my pale green-blue eyes the same as my dad? Or my mum? Who do I get my red hair from? Why didn't they want me?" All I know is my mothers name. I don't know anything about my dad. It's a pretty sad life for a 12 year old, huh?

…

"Rae!" Someone called to me. I turned to see Mrs. Brown, the head of the orphanage, calling to me. I walked over to her having just finished my breakfast.

"Yes Mrs. Brown?" I asked her. She head out a small light purple envelope. I looked at it confused. I didn't have any friends outside the orphanage (even in the orphanage I didn't really have any friends), and I didn't go to school (I was home schooled by Mrs. Evans.) so there should be no reason for me to get a letter.

"What's this?" I asked her. She smiled at me. And motioned for me to follow her to her office. I did, though quite reluctantly. I had never liked going into Mrs. Brown's office. It was light pink all around with lace dollies and pictures of kittens all over. It was just to sweet for me. Mrs. Brown was just like that. She was a short and plump lady always wearing fancy dresses and knitting scarfs for the children. I knew that she meant well and because of her I had a warm bed and food in my mouth but she still wasn't my favorite person in the world.

"Sit down." She told me in the wear voice she was always using. I, yet again quite reluctantly, sat down in one of the large, over stuffed, pink chairs.

"Rae. The night you were dropped of here you have a note with you. It was from your mother." I was shocked. She wrote me something. Did she want me to meet up with her again? Was I going to meet her? Get am family?

"What?" I asked her. I could tell that my eyes must have been bugging out of my head. Though before I could question her more Mrs. Brown held up a hand. I closed my mouth and bit hard on my tongue to stop from interrupting her more.

"As I was saying." Was it just me, or was she talking as slowly as possible? "Your mother left this note for you to read on your 18th birthday. Now, as you can probably tell, you are still just 12 though we have chosen to let you read it early after we got word that your mother has... ER... passed away." With her worlds I felt my 12 year old life crash down. I never even got to meet her. Though I guess... it was meant to happen.

"I know this must hurt you... So if you don't want to read the letter then-" She started to tell me but I cut her off.

"No." I told her in a thick voice, "No, I want to read it." I told her. She nodded and handed it to me.

"If you need anything, just come and see me." She told me though I wasn't really listening I was walking out the door transfixed by the note. She held this in her hand. She wrote this. Read it you idiot.

I got into my small room and closed the door. I was in a room by myself, my roommate mad been adopted a few weeks ago. I slowly ripped open the pale purple paper that cover the letter and opened the letter that I was reading 6 years early.

_Dear Rae,_

_ Happy 18th birthday, honey. I wish I was there with you. I'm sorry that I can't be with you. I really am. I think it's time you meet you dad. I don't think I'll still be alive by the time you read this. Thats why I gave you up. I've been in the hospital ever since I had you. Don't worry it's not your fault. If anything, you gave me a few more years to live. I have cancer, and me having to go in there for you let the doctors find it so thank you for that. At the bottom is the address of your father, I hope he still lives there. His name is Darrel Curtis. We were high school sweethearts. He doesn't know that you exist. He just thought I moved away because of my parents job but I just wanted to save him the trouble, he had a lot going on in his life then and I knew he wouldn't be able to deal with having a baby too. I really hope you understand and that you two get to know each other. You know, you have his eyes. I give you all my love._

_Your mother,_

_ Annie Green_

I looked down at the address and couldn't move. This address wasn't even that far away. She had probably planned that. It only a few blocks east of here. I was going to meet my father. I was going to have a family.

But what if he didn't want me?

I went back to Mrs. Brown's office and held out the letter for her to read. She did and looked up at me, knowingly.

"So you want to meet him?" She asked me. I nodded and she did as well, "Okay. I'll drop you off. It's only a few blocks away." I shock my head.

"I'll walk. I want to do this myself." I told her. She nodded in understanding.

"Okay. But call me and let me know what happens." She told me. I nodded and left. Maybe he would adopt me.

…

I looked at the house that was before me. It wasn't much but it was more of a home then anything I had seen. There was loud talking coming from inside and as I walked up the steps I felt my heart leap into my throat. I let out a shuddering breath as I took a shaky hand and knock on the door as loud as I could so that I could be heard over the chatter coming from inside. Though as soon as I knocked the chatter stopped and I regretted knocking so loud as the loud echoed in the suddenly quiet air.

The door was then flung open to show a tall boy with brown swirly hair and a small gap between his teeth. I felt my face place and my mouth fall open just a bit. I couldn't talk. Great just when I need to talk the most I couldn't!

"Well...? You gonna just stand there or say something?" He said with a small laugh.

"Um..." I managed to get out. Come on Rae you idiot! Say something!

"Yea? I'm waitin'." He told me.

"D-Does... D-Does..." I stuttered. Spit it out you fool!

"Does what?" He asked, clearly getting annoyed.

"Uh..." I said. He rolled his eyes ans started to close the door.

"Look kid, why don't you just run along home." He said. Oh no! This is my chance. SPIT IT OUT!

"Curtis!" I yelled out. He turned around to look at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Darrel Curtis." I said again. This time a bit softer. He gave me a confused looked.

"What about him?" He asked me.

"Does he live here?" I asked. He nodded slowly.

"Why?" He asked.

"I need to talk to him." He gave me a weary look over. I bet I didn't look to official. I'm short, just five feet tall. I had my frizzy red hair in a long braid down my back. I also had thousands of freckles littering my face making me look even younger than I was. I was forced to wear ratty clothing too. The orphanage didn't have to much money. I mostly just worse beat up jeans and too big t-shirts.

"Why?" He asked again.

"I just do." I told him again, not really sure if I wanted to let him know why I was really there. He opened his mouth to say more but a voice from the inside interpreted him.

"Steve? Who's at the door?" It called. Steve turned to look at him and yelled back.

"Some little girl who says she needs to talk to Dar." The was a pause and another boy this time with dirty blond hair appeared. He looked down at me.

"Darry isn't here right now, but he'll be back any minutes for his lunch brake so you can come in a wait for him." He looked down at me with kind eyes. I felt calmer around him than the other boy who I guess is called Steve. I nodded weary and took his hand. He lead me in where there were four other boys. They all looked up at me and I felt myself blush. I had never been one for attention.

"So why do you need to talk to Darry?" The boy asked me. I looked up at him, still scared out of my mind.

"Um..." I trailed off. Steve turned to the boy and said in a not so whisper like whisper,

"Good luck getting her to talk." He told him and walked off to talk with a boy sitting on the couch with white blond hair and light blue eyes.

The boy pulled me over to a large chair and sat me down in it, sitting himself on the arm of the hair. He held out his hand.

"My name's Soda what's yours?" He asked. I took the hand and told him in the loudest voice I could manage,

"Rae." I smiled and I was painfully aware of all the eyes in the room upon me.

"That's a pretty name. He told me, "So why do you need to talk to my brother?" He asked again. I looked at him, shocked. This boy is my uncle. Oh goodness! This is my UNCLE! I smiled and looked at at him through eyes that I knew were tearing up.

"You're his brother?" I asked him. He nodded, clearly confused. I pulled him into a hug, not caring that all the others in the room probably thought I was crazy and that they boy was freaked out. This was my family. I finally pulled away and gave me a really confused look.

"What was that for?" He asked. Though I couldn't speak I was crying to hard. Finally after a moment I was able to talk again.

"Can I talk to you in private?" I asked. He nodded and we walked into the kitchen. When he got there he looked at me like I was crazy.

"So?" He asked. This was probably really strange for him. If I wasn't so shocked I would have laughed. I pulled out the letter from my pocket and gave ti to him in a shaky hand. He took it and read. He then looked up at me.

"You, you mean... Darry has a daughter?" He asked. I nodded, "I'm an uncle?" He asked. I nodded again and he pulled me into a hug. After a moment we broke apart at the sound of a door closing.

"Soda?" Someone called.

"In here." Soda called back in a small voice. The man walked in and I locked my ice like green-blue eyes with his identical ones. In the doorway stood Darrel Curtis.

In the doorway stood my father.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would just like to say a BIG thank you to all who reviewed! I didn't expect to get so many reviews so soon so I thought that I would work extra hard and put up another chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**-Jasmine**

As I looked up at him I couldn't believe where I was. I couldn't believe what was happening. I was standing there in my father's kitchen, looking up at him, with my uncle's arm around my shoulders. Teary eyed I walked slowly up to him the letter held tightly in my hand. With sadness I felt Soda's warm arm leave and I felt myself losing nerve. I stopped walked and found myself stuck, unable to move, in the middle of the kitchen; halfway between my uncle and my father.

The tension was clear in the room. Every single one of us hand stony expressions. This was wrong. It should be like it is in the movies. I should be running to him in slow motion and the birds should be singing and we should hug and cry and hold each other and promise to never let go. Though that wasn't happening.

He doesn't know I exist.

He doesn't know who I am.

"Who's this Soda?" Darrel asked. Soda gave a small smile and pointed to the letter I held. With a deep breath I walked the rest of the way to Darrel and with a hand that was clearly shaking held up the letter. Darrel, confusion clear in his eyes, took the note and read. The room was deadly quiet the only noise that could be heard was the TV and quiet chatter coming from the other room, though it was still far more quiet than it had been when I had first approached the house. After a moment a look of shock crossed Darrel's, or Darry as Soda had called him, face and the letter dropped from his hand and fluttered to the ground, dancing in a way that seemed to mock Rae and how uncomfortable she was.

"You... You're..." Darry stuttered, "You're Annie's daughter?" He asked. I swallowed and shock my head.

"I'm not just Annie's daughter..." I told him, "I'm you're daughter." He looked down at me and I felt hurt. The way he towered over me, that way his eyes that were the same as mine seemed to x-ray me and pierce my being. I looked down and away. He didn't want me, I knew it.

"Um... Rae... would you mind waiting in the living room and need to talk to Soda and Pony for a moment." Then called into living room, "Pony! Can you come here for a moment?" A boy with reddish hair shot up and walked over and I, my head still down, walked into the room and took my set in the large over stuffed chair. All the eyes were on me as I pulled my legs to my chest. I held in the tears because I didn't want Darry to see me like more of a problem child then he already did.

The facts were there in front of me. Annie, I mean Mum, had even said she didn't want him to know about me; he had to much going on and I would just add to his stress. I should just leave now.

_There's still hope. He could still want you!_ That little voice in my head told me, though I didn't believe it.  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and my head shot up. There next to me was a small boy with dark hair and big black eyes. He gave me a small smile and pulled me into a hug. I hugged back and yelled at myself for being such a victim.

"Thank you." I told him in a weary voice." The boy smiled again and sat on the arm of the chair for the rest of the time while I waited to see what Darry would do about me. _It's like I'm a puppy that some child found on the streets and they're begging to keep me._ I thought to myself.

Finally after what seemed to be ages the three boys came out of the kitchen and the small chatter that had started once more stopped. Soda and Pony sat back down and Darry handed me the letter. I stood up and took it. He nodded towards the stairs.

"Come on, I wanna talk to you." He told me. I followed slowly behind him and the second my foot touched the top step I heard someone ask,

"What on Earth was that about? Who that hell is that girl?" I paused for a moment to hear what they would say about me.

"That girl." I heard someone say, "That girl is Darry's daughter." There was silence for a long moment though it was broken by a low whistle and a, "Holy. Shit." I wanted to stay longer but Darry called to my from one of the rooms, sticking his head out and motioning for me to come. I walked slowly in the room that I figured was his.

The room was plain. The walls were all gray and the bed was black and white along with the desk. The only splashes on color that could be found were the few blue jeans that could been seen hanging out of the hamper and a large blue "D" that hung above the desk.

It took me a moment to find Darry. He fit in all to well with the room. He was strong and silent alright. Maybe my mother had made a mistake. I would never be able to live in a room like this. My room back in the orphanage was bight red with sparks of orange and yellow. Plus, I have always been on the weak side; clearly that was something this man had to worry about.

I sat down on the bed next to him, ready to hear the horrible words that would send me to the orphanage for the rest of my life until I was 18.

"Rae." He started and ran a hand through his short, clean, hair, "You look so much like your mother." He took a shaky breath.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me. You think she would." I stayed quiet. It seemed he was talking more to himself than he was to me.

"I'm a father. I have a daughter. I didn't even find out until she turned into a teenager." He ranted for a while more but I just waited. I wanted to know what was going to happen to me. I know it seems selfish but it is my fate. Finally he got to the part I had been waiting for.

"I want to keep you." He told me. I filled up with joy. A smile spread across my face and I screamed inside. A home. A life. A family. Though I was painfully yanked out of my thoughts by a tortured voice.

"But I can't."

I felt my world collapse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all who reviewed! It real helps! I apologize as for the fact that this chapter isn't very long but it seemed like a good place to stop. I'll write more as soon as I can! The reviews give me inspiration so I hope I get some for this chapter! Thank you for reading!**

**-Jasmine**

I got up and walked out the door. I don't know how I was able to do it but I did. I walked different than I had when I first came in. Though the tears were leaving my eyes like rain from the clouds during a thunderstorm, I walked with my head held high. I heard him calling after me though I did not turn. I heard him coming after me though I did not quicken my pace. When I hit the bottom of the stairs all eyes were on me. I could hear Darry behind me though I never once stopped.

"Rae. I'm sorry." I heard Soda said and I turn my head slightly to look at him. I blinked and watched my own hand with curiosity as it moved to cover my heart. The words that come out of my mouth sounded different to me, like it was that of someone I had never heard before.

"I am as well. I'm sorry I have wasted your time." I told him and kept walking.

"Rae!" I heard Darry calling, "Rae! You don't understand!" At his words I whipped around, the tears evaporation from my eyes.

"Yes I do understand." I told him, "Family comes first. That has always been the case and it always will be. You don't know me. These people," I gestured to the group in the living room that were watching me like I was some wild animal in a zoo, "are your family. I'm just a girl who showed up at your door. I foolishly expected that you would accept me, take me in. I thought for a moment that maybe I would never have to worry about what might happen if the orphanage closes down ever again. I was stupid. These people are your top priority. I understand that, don't worry. There are many things in life that I don't understand, but this is not one of them." I told him. I give him a small nod, "Good Bye." On that note I spun around and walked out the door, not allowing myself to look back at my father who was, most likely, frozen in a state of shock.

…

When I returned I was greeted by a cheery Mrs. Brown asking me how it went. With all my might I managed to say,

"Didn't want me." The smile that was on her face was gone in an instant and she patted my back.

"I'll send a plate of dinner up to you." I nodded and went up to my room.

When I got there I took the letter out of my pocket and pinned it up to my wall, just above my bed.

"I wont cry anymore." I told myself, "It's his choice. You're lucky you even got to meet him." I wish that I believe myself but I really can't.

I felt myself slip my finger through the ring on the chain. _Lies._ I told myself, _I may be his father but I'm not in his heart. He doesn't want me._ I ripped the chain off my neck and had a strange urge to throw it out the window.

_Don't. You'll regret it._ That small voice in my head told me. I had a sudden wish that the voice was a person so that I could strangle it. Though, nonetheless, I slipped the chain back around my neck.

I don't know how long I sat there, just looking out the window. I ignored anyone who knocked on the door and when the food came I only took a small sip on my soup before just letting it go cold. Finally, after what could have been minutes, hours, days, or weeks, I found myself drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

This cycle went on for weeks.

…

"Rae." Called the weary voice of Mrs. Brown. I looked at my clock. Huh. She was ten minutes early. The usually came to try and get me to leave around noon.

"Go Away." I moaned out. It was getting quite annoying her constant nagging. I know that I'm being stupid and that I should go back to my life but it's different now. It's much harder.

That empty feeling I had before was just a small little hole I had in my heart. I had never known what it was like to have family so I didn't really know how much I would miss it. Now that I've lived that moment... Now that I've meet my family... That small hole I had before is a trench that has taken up my entire chest.

"Rae. Someone is here to see you. Come and talk to them." She told me. I groaned, knowing that if there was another person there who was from outsider the orphanage I had to act like nothing was wrong so that Mrs. Brown wouldn't get in trouble. I stood up and brushed my hair quickly and then swung open the door. I gasped at what I saw.

There before me was one of the members that stared in my daydreams.

"Soda." I breathed out. He smiled at me.

"Hello again, Rae."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! This chapter is for V-BALL101 because your reviews make me smile!**

**-Jasmine**

**PS. My apologizes, I'm trying to get some chapters up while I can because I usually don't just a chance to write a lot during the week. :-( Though I'll try my hardest! Read on!**

I tried to get myself to smile, I really did. It seemed I have lost control of my mouth though for it is diffidently not in a smile and surely gaping open.

"Wha...?" I managed to get out. I mentally kicked myself at how dimwitted I sounded. No one said anything for a long time and Mrs. Brown seemed to sense the tension in the room.

"I'll leave you alone to talk..." She told us and scurried off to go and do whatever it is Mrs. Brown does. Soda pointed at my bed.

"Can I sit? We need to talk." He told me. I nodded and I sat on the bed with him. For a long moment we just sat there, in each other's company. He just watched while I twirled the ring on the chain of my necklace. Soda then took my hand and his and started to finger the ring as well.

"Do you know what this ring is?" He finally asked me. I looked at him, confused, and shock my head.

"I don't remember the writing on this but this ring is very important." He told me.

"Why?" I asked him. He smiled.

"This is the ring that Darry used to propose to Annie." He told me, "She turned him down because she told him she was leaving the country and that she didn't want to take him away from his family, though I guess that wasn't the real reason." He concluded. I was stunned to say the least. I couldn't conclude anything from his story but apparently my mouth could.

"Oh." I found myself saying while taking the chain off my neck and sliding the ring off, "I get it." I told him. He smiled at me.

"Good. I wasn't really sure how I could tell you." He said running a hand through his hair. I, still not really sure what was going on as my body was acting on its own, pulled his hand down and put the ring in it

"The ring is important to him. He wants it back." I told him. Soda didn't say anything, he watched me almost as if not believing what I was doing. I didn't either. I loved that ring. DON'T GIVE IT AWAY! Maybe Soda heard the desperate screaming in my head because he shock his.

"Keep it." He told me and strung it back and hung it around me, "That's not what I meant." He didn't say anything for a moment. Then he cleared his throat and took my hand.

"Listen." He told me, "What I meant by that was your parents loved each other. Darry still wants you. He just..." He trailed off.

"Can't take me." I told him, "I understand." He shock his head again and muttered to himself, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

"No you don't. No just listen." He added when I opened my mouth to argue, "Darry wants to keep you and know you and have you be part of our family. Though he's having a tough time with money. He can't really afford to take care of another child." He concluded. I nodded. If there was anything I understood it was money. I was always having to help Mrs. Brown out with money.

"Though, I think I fixed that problem." He told me. I felt a glimmer of hope flutter into my stomach and explode into my being.

"What?" I asked him. He nodded and grin growing on him face.

"After you left I talked to Darry and I got him to agree, somewhat unknowingly, that if I got the money issue out of the picture then we could keep you." He told me. I felt my hope die.

"And how are you going to do that?" I asked him.

"That took a while but that's why I'm here. I called up out social worker, her name is Grace; she's a real nice lady, and explained what had happened. She said she'd do some work and maybe she could be able to get us government checks every month to help pay for you!" He exclaimed, "She has to talk to you, hear your story. She's downstairs right now." He jumped up with excitement, "I'm going to go get her and if everything goes well you'll be moving in with us in no time!" I smiled at him as he sprinted out the door and down the hall.

Could this be it? Could I really be getting a home? But he had said that Darry agreed somewhat unknowingly... What if he was just saying that to Soda? The "what if's" just filled my mind. Though my internal rant was cut short by the door opening and Soda coming back with a tall woman in a black dress with a notebook in her hand. She walked up to me and held out her hand.

"Grace White. You must be Rae?" She asked. I nodded. She wrote down some stuff and looked back up to me.

"Is that your full name?" She asked.

"No." I told her, "My full name is Raeanne Shynee Green." I told her. She nodded and wrote it down. She asked me many questions after that. I don't know how long it went on but after what seemed to be hours she said goodbye and left. Soda then turned to me.

"You were great. I'm sure she'll get us the money." I smiled and thanked him in a quiet voice.

"You know," He told me, "You and Darry have the same middle name." I smiled at that.

"Thank you." I told him. He smiled.

"What for, I was just pointing it out." he said.

"No. Not for the name. For not giving up. You didn't just let me stay here in this stupid orphanage." He hugged him and he hugged back.

"I have to go back home but I'll come a see you as soon as I can." He told me. I nodded and waved to him from the window as he walked down the street.

That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face and had a dream about a perfect family that was just waiting for me to come home.

…

I woke up to heavy pounding on the door. I rolled over and groaned throwing the closest thing (my alarm clock) at it.

"Hey!" Someone yelled from the other side, "Rae! I'm coming in!" The door flung open and I felt someone jump on me.

"Get off Soda!" I yelled laughing from him tickling me and pushing me off the bed, "I'm trying to OUCH!" I yelled falling of the bed. I glared up to see Soda smiling from the rim of my bed at me. I hadn't seen him in a week but he still looked just like he had last time I saw him. He held out a hand and pulled me up.

"So, what brings you here my dearest Uncle Soda?" I asked him. He smiled at me,

"Glory it sounds weird to be called that." He told me. I laughed.

"Get used to it old man!" I laughed, "So what _does_ bring you here?" I asked him again. His smile disappeared at this.

"Well, Grace finally got word back from the government." He told me, his face going into a neutral, numb, state.

**Well! That seems like a very nice place to stop. Review!**

**-Jasmine**


	5. Chapter 5

**OH! I feel soooo bad for making you wait so long! I just had a ton of trouble figuring out how to write this. Review are strongly encouraged! Also I would LOVE some IDEAS of obstacles that Darry and Rae should face and what not... Well I've kept you waiting long enough! READ ON!**

**-Jasmine**

My stomach filled with butterflies. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to know the answer. Soda sighed.

"Listen Rae, I'm not really sure how to say this..." He trailed off.

"Stop it, Soda, you're scaring me." I told him. He took a deep breath.

"Well..." He trailed off again. I was screaming on the inside.

"Just tell me!" I yelled. He put his hands up in defense.

"Okay Okay... Go pack." He told me. Pack? Pack. Pack! I'm leaving! I hugged my uncle and thanked him over and over again.

"Are you kidding?" I asked him. He smiled at my reaction.

"Not at all." I smiled and ran around the room, taking my few belongings and shoving them in the small bag I had.

Packing itself took about one hour. Though this was only because Soda was being a goof ball and kept dumping my bag and dressing up like a little girl getting ready for a make-believe ball. All the girls my age (Lily, Suzie, Beth, Joanna, and Lisa) came up and said goodbye. It's strange having Soda as a uncle, when I was born he was only five. (Dad was 17; he's 29 now) Soda is more like a brother; not an uncle.

When I left Mrs. Brown gave we a few of her old dresses, knowing that I would need them. I thanked her and we hugged. Though I don't really like her I cried as I hugged her, she was the closest thing I would ever get to a mother.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth honey." She told me, while crying herself, "And don't leave the house with a wet head." She added fingering my long red hair, "You really should get a hair cut." She added with a small laugh.

"I'll miss you." I told her. She smiled at me through her tears.

"I will too. Don't forget you can always come her if you ever need anything." I nodded and turned to Soda who was waiting by the door.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded and we walked out the doors. I walked down the brick walkway slowly; remembering all the times I had played out there with my friends. As we closed the large iron gates that enclosed my home I yearned to turn and look back at all the smiling faces that I knew would be watching me leave from the many windows. Though I held myself, I knew that if I looked back I would have an even harder time leaving.

…

When we reached the house I got nervous once more. Soda walked ahead of me with my bag. When we got to the door I was greeted by the same loud talking that was present the first time I had come to this small home about a week ago. Before Soda opened the door he turned to me.

"Don't worry, you're welcome here." He told me. I smiled and help my breath as the door opened.

"I'm back!" Soda called. There were greetings yelled and Soda then turned to me, knowing that I wouldn't be able to walk in myself. He took my hand and pulled me in.

"Look who I found." He told them. All eyes were on me once again and I wished that I could crawl away and hide under a rock. The loud chatter stopped. I looked up from my hands which I had been staring at and meet eyes with my father.

He was sitting in a large chair holding a newspaper. I looked over it and his mouth dropped. There seemed to be an electric current flowing between us. All eyes were looking back and forth, seeing who would move first. Darry, still not taking his eyes off of me, folded up the newspaper and set it down on the table that was next to his chair. He stood up slowly, as if worried that I would run away with any sudden movements like a scared animal might. Before I knew it he was in front of me. We just stood there of a moment, just gazing into each other's eyes that which were so like our own. Though in a moment I was enveloped in a large hug.

I melted into the embrace. I felt good to know that someone really cared about me.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. I though I was going to loose you like I did Annie." He told me on a soft voice, though it was muffled by my thick hair. I nodded into the hug.

"I wont." I told him. We broke apart when we heard an obnoxious voice.

"Awwwww..." It called. I had forgotten that there were other people there and blushed, looking down. Though when I heard a loud smack and an, "OW!" I looked up to see Soda smacking a rusty haired boy who was sitting on the ground.

"So." Dad said after a moment, "You want to meet your family?" He asked. I nodded, glad that I was even having a family. He pointed to each person as he said their name.

"That's Two-Bit." He pointed to the rusty haired boy on the ground, "That's Steve." He pointed to the swirly haired boy who answered the door when I first came here, "That's Dallas." He pointed to a blond haired boy that reminded me of a lynx, "That's Johnny." He pointed to the boy I had meet the first time I was here, (He seemed real sweet.) "That's Pony, your other uncle." He told me and I saw the boy with reddish hair like mine being pulled from his thoughts, "And you've already meet Soda." He finished. I smiled at the boys all around the room. This is my family. This is my home. They all looked up a me, as if expecting me to give some speech.

"Um..." I said, "Nice to meet you. My name is Raeanne Shynee Green, but you can call me Rae." I told them. They just looked at me. After a moment Soda cleared his throat.

"Okay. Go back to your knitting and writing in your diaries. There's nothing to see here. Come on Rae, I'll show you your room." He told me and lead me up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Soda lead me up the stairs. Or well... Soda _tried _to lead me up the stairs. Apparently, a certain Steve doesn't like the world knowing that he knits and records his feelings in a dairy. Soda hadn't even made it to stairs before Steve had to him on the floor an in a headlock. I just stood there. What was I to do? Though it didn't look either Steve nor Soda were angry. Though Soda did complain after a few minutes when he found that Steve was sitting back.

"Oh come on! Let me up! You're embarrassing me in front of my niece!" He begged. I laughed and smiled at the two boys. I locked eyes with Soda and he gave me a mischievous smile. I happened so fact I was left with no idea how. One moment Steve was sitting on Soda's back and the next Soda was sitting on Steve's stomach holding his hands over his head.

"I win!" Soda announced and leaped up from the grumbling Steve. He run up the me and slung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He then grabbed my small bag and started to walk up the stairs.

"Wow." He told me, "Either I'm really strong you you should eat more." I laughed with him. I knew I should have eaten more in the last week but I was nervous!

Finally I was put down in a room. It was old and a bit dusty, clearly it hadn't been used in a while.

"I hope this will be okay." Soda told me, "It's my old room. I moved in with Pony awhile back." I nodded.

"That's fine. I'd sleep on the couch if I had to." I told him with a slight laugh. I picked my bag off of the floor where he put it and moved it to the small bed that was leaning against the wall. I looked at the small window. It was just like the view from my old room. I could still see the same sunset as I did before. Though something was different now. It seemed brighter, more friendly. Before I would look for answers. Now it was just a pretty sight. I turned around to see Soda, giving me a confused look.

"Thanks you." I told him. He smiled at me.

"You've said that already. A lot." He told me. I ignored his comment though and turned back to the window.

"It's beautiful." It told him.

"What's beautiful?" He asked coming up to me and looking out the window though not gazing, just searching. He looked but he did not see. It was clear from the look on his back that he couldn't tell what I was talking about.

"The view." I explained. Now he gave me a really confused look. Which was, in truth, understandable. The view out my window also showed the whole neighborhood. The houses were run down and in the distance I could hear a car alarm going off. There were a few groups walking around the ranged in numbers from two to eight. Though the amazing sunset as the backdrop to the run down neighborhood couldn't be more fitting.

"The sunset." I added, trying to get him to understand, "It's just perfect." I turned to him now, "Don't you get it?" I asked him, though I didn't give him a chance to answer.

"Look at the neighborhood." I told him, "It sure isn't the prettiest thing in the world but look at the sky." I point up. Yellows, oranges, reds, purples, pinks; all mixed together like a giant watercolor painting. There were no sides in the sky.

"We're poor." I explained, "But we get the same sky as everyone else." He looked at me a bit confused still.

"You're going to get out of here." He told me, "You and Pony both. You're going to go somewhere." I smiled at him.

"You know what I want to be?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked.

"A teacher." I told him. His eyebrows went up and he waited a minute before asking,

"Really?" I nodded.

"An science teacher. I want to do something good for mankind." I told him then gave a nervous laugh, "I've never told anyone that before." He smiled and me.

"I think you'll make an amazing teacher." He told me.

"Dinner!" Someone called up.

"Come on, let go." Soda told me and lead me downstairs.

**Yes, I know. It's not every much but pretty sweet. Please review!**

**Pretty please?**

**-Jasmine**

**Pretty pretty please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay. Not much to say here... Just read and please review! It makes me happy! Tell me what you think! I know that you people are out there! Is it too much to ask for at least 3 REVIEWS?**

**-Jasmine**

Soda ran down the stairs and I hurried behind him. The living room was empty when I pass; clearly everyone had moving into the kitchen for dinner. When I enter the kitchen I felt as if I had enter a war zone. There was a large mob of people (or maybe _animals_) surrounding the food. After a moment of me just standing there and watching Darry pulled away holding a plate of food.

"Go on Rae, help yourself to some food." He told me. I gave him a weak smile.

"I'm scared to penetrate the mob." I told him. I smiled at me.

"Understandable." He reasoned, "Don't worry though, I'll take care of it." He winked at me and set his food down at the place that seemed to be his at the table.

"HEY!" He yelled in a booming voice. I flinched away and everyone stopped to look at Darry, "Step away from the food." He commanded. Everyone quickly moved away; Two-Bit even dropped his plate on the counter.

"What gives man?" Steve asked. Darry pointed to me.

"Rae needs food too. You guys are all pigs, you wont leave her anything." He told them. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. Though thankfully the my embarrassment was cut short with Two-Bit cracking a joke.

"Ladies first!" He called out and grabbed my arm, linking it with his. He lead my to the food and held a plate out for me.

"What would you like, my lady?" He asked. I laughed and decided to play along.

"What do you think is good, sir?" I asked. He pointed to a large plate with chicken.

"The chicken is very nice, madame." He told me. I frowned.

"I can't have chicken." I told him. His mouth dropped open.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"I'm a vegetarian." I told him. He cocked an eye brow.

"Strange..." I smiled at him.

"You're telling me about strange?" I asked. He laughed.

"Point proven." He told me and filled the plate up with corn, potatoes, and carrots. He then picked up his plate and lead me over to the table. He even pulled my seat out for me. I sat and waited for the others to come and soon enough the table was full. People started to eat but I didn't. I cleared me throat and looked over at Dad. Everyone stopped to see what I would say.

"Aren't we going to say grace?" I asked him. The table became, if possible, even more quiet.

"My Dad would always say grace." Dad told me. I looked up at him.

"Well, we're all a family. Just because some of us have left to go on to... a new adventure doesn't mean we should leave out the important things. You should always say grace." I told him. Dad looked taken aback at what I had said. I was even surprised at the nerve I had to say this to him. Though he seemed impressed and closed his eyes.

"God bless this food and our family. It's a blessing to have a new family member at the table." He opened his eyes and looked around at everyone. There were smiles on every face. (Except on Dallas' face. His was more of a smirk.) We all started to ear and I felt the smile on my face grow. I wasn't doing much but I was helping a family pull together.

…

I squinted as the sun filled my room. I blinked and sat up in bed. I almost screamed when I saw another body in my room. Though when I saw who it was I calmed down a bit.

"Hey, Pony." I greeted, "What are you doing?" I asked him. He ignored my greeting though.

"You watch sunsets. Don't you?" He asked. I was taken aback but answer all the same.

"Yeah. How did you know?" I asked. Again, Pony ignored my question.

"I was meaning to talk to you last night but I didn't get a chance." Pony explained, "You notice the little things. I've been trying to get everyone to say grace before dinner for a long time now. Though ever time I even thought about it I would remember Mum and Dad and didn't want to bring the subject up. I guess I just didn't have the courage. Thank you." I starred at my uncle in awe.

"You understand it. Don't you?" I asked him.

"Understand what?" He asked me. I pointed out the window.

"The sunset. It's just perfect. It shows..." I trailed off, hoping he would know what I meant. Last time I had tried to explain this... well... I 'm pretty sure Soda thinks I'm crazy.

"It shows that even us unlucky cane have see the purity and beauty of the sky that the rick people see too." He finish. I smiled at him. Finally. Someone who understands.

**Three reviews... That's all I ask.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay! Sorry it took so long. The main two stories I've been working on are this once and Burning the Bridges. I'm hoping to finish them so give me your opinion but I want to know what you thik about where I'm going. Review make me smile!**

**-Jasmine**

Pony smiled at me as he left.

"Hurry up and get dressed. You don't want to be late for school." He told me. I blinked in surprise. School? What? I had never gone to school in my life! It March, the school year had already started... Dad must have enrolled me... I hurried and jumped out of bed. What am I going to wear? I want to make a good first impression.

I took out one of the plain black skirts I had. It wasn't the best but it was a start it was clear and went just above my knee. I looked through my clothes for a nice shirt and finally settled on the classic I had got for my last birthday. All the girls in floor hand pitched in and gotten me an amazing light purple blouse. I held it close and locked my door to get changed. I looked at myself in the mirror and pulled my hair into a low bun. I smiled at myself. I look... mature. I slipped on some black flats and went down stairs of a glass of water. (No breakfast for me, I am way to nervous!) After getting my water I sat down in the living room. Nothing bad is going to happen... Nothing bad is going to happen... I kept chanting in my head. After a while though a loud wolf whistle broke me from my thoughts. I looked up to see Two-Bit smiling at me, clearly the source of the noise.

"Well..." He told me, looking me up and down, "Doesn't somebody look like a super soc." He told me. I waved a hand and ignored him. Sometimes he didn't make any sense.

"Rae!" Pony called walking into the living room, "Aren't you going to eat something?" He asked me,

"No thank you." I told him, "I'm not that hungry." I told him. He looked like he wanted to protest but didn't day anything.

"Come on kids!" Two-Bit yelled, (He is a very loud person in the morning.) "Let's get to school!" He finished and ran out into his car. I smiled and left with them. The took me over to the middle school and dropped me of before going to the high school themselves.

…

"Sorry I'm late." I told the teacher as I walked into the class. Everyone turned around to look at me. There were whispers of, "Who is she?" and, "It's the new girl!" I tried my best to ignore them and turned to the teacher.

"Why don't you take a set next to..." He looked over the class, "Mr. Evans." He pointed to and boy in the back. He was wearing light brown pants and a blur polo. He looked up at me when I sat down and smiled.

"Peter." He told me and held out is hand. I took it.

"Rae." I told him. He smiled.  
"Nice to meet you Rae." I smiled and then turned back to the board.

I turns out Peter is in ever one of my classes. I meet of few other really nice people too. I walked into the lunch room with Peter and he lead me to a lunch table. All my other friends were there as well.

"Hey Rae." They greeted. I smiled at sat down next to Megan Valence and Luke Sheldon. I had only know Megan for a little time but it was super clear that she had a crush on Luke.

"Hey Rae." Megan asked me, "Luke, Peter, and I were going to go out for pizza tomorrow night; do you want to come?" I smiled.

"Sure, I'd love to!" I told her. She smiled then whispered in my ear.

"Thanks, maybe I'll get Luke to ask me out!" I laughed with her while the boys gave us strange looks.

"My brother is driving us over, where do you live?" Luke asked. I told him my address. Everyone looked stunned.

"That's on the east side of town, right?" Luke asked. I nodded.

"I never would have thought you lived there." Megan told me. I gave her a confused look.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, there are two groups of people here." Peter explained, "The Soc live on the west and the greasers live on the east. I, personally, don't care. It's mostly the high school kids who really care." He explained, her glared at Megan and Luke as if daring them to treat me different. No one did and I thanked Peter for standing up for me.

"How come you didn't know?" Megan asked.

"Well, I've been living in an orphanage for most of my life. That's why I just started coming to school. I finally met my father." I told her. He gave me a sad look.

"I'm sorry." She told me.

"It's okay. I don't really mind." I explained. Luke sighed.

"Well, none of us care where you live, Rae, though I think my brother might." He told me, "Though I'll talk to him. Worst case scenario I'll get his girlfriend to make him be nice. He is totally whipped." He laughed. I sighed and finished my lunch before going back to class.

…

"Hey Dad." I asked once he got home. He turned around.

"Yea?" He asked.

"Would you mind if I hang out with my friends tomorrow night?" I asked. He nodded.

"Sure." I thanked him and went upstairs to finish my homework. Today was great. I can't wait for tomorrow night. I smiled at myself. I think I might have a crush on Peter.


	9. Chapter 9

**READ THIS! I don't want anyone to yell at me saying that Bob is OOC. I am showing the other side of Bob. Like the side Cherry talked about. He's sober now, he was mean in the book to Pony because he was a greaser and Bob was drunk. Read on. Just wanted to put that out there.**

**-Jasmine**

I was sitting on the porch. Well, I wasn't really siting. I couldn't stand still. I saw a fancy car pull around the corner and I quickly got in just in case my dad or uncles would care. I think they're above that but I don't want to risk anything. When I got in the driver held out his hand.

"Bob." He told me. I smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Rae." He me a funny look.

"You don't look like you belong here." He told me. I looked down I was wearing the light purple purple dress that Mrs. Brown gave me and a white belt. I gave him a confused look and he explained further.

"You dress pretty nice and you seemed to be polite, you don't act like a greaser at all." He told me. I wasn't sure what to say and Luke seemed to notice.

"Rae, don't mind my brother." He told me I smiled and Bob playfully hit Luke on the back of the head. The ride was shot and Bob meet up with some girl there. She seemed really nice. Her name was Cherry and she was Megan's big sister. It was fun and Megan even told me I could sleep over for the weekend. I can't wait to tell Dad, I'm sure he'll happy for me.

When I got home everyone was sitting on the porch. They were talking and laughing and joking. When the car pulled up everything and everyone stopped. I wasn't sure what happened so I thank everyone and got out. I turned around and bumped into a wall. I looked up and saw that it was Dad. We looked down at me, the anger in his eyes scared me.

"Go inside." He told me, not looking away from Bob.

"What?" I asked him. He snapped his head down and looked at me.

"Go inside." He told me again.

"No." I told him, "What's going on?" I asked him.

"Go!" He yelled. I stumbled back into the house though I never made it inside. The second I reached the porch Soda pulled me close to him and held me there with a protective arm.

"What's going on?" I asked again. No one answered me. Dad said something to Bob and Bob yelled something back. What ever he said bothered Dad and he grabbed Bob's collar and next moment the car was speeding away. Then everyone turned on me and the questions flowed from everyone's mouth. I just stood there. Shocked and with no clue what was happening. Finally the questioning stopped enough for me to be able to get a word or two in.

"Stop it!" I yelled, "All of you! What is the problem?" I asked. A couple of people opened their mouths to answer but Dallas stepped forward.

"What are you doing hanging out with Socs?" He asked. I groaned.

"Really?" I asked, "You know, I thought you might be able to be above this you immature... pricks!" I told them and threw Soda's arm off and and started to go inside. Yet again I was pulled back. I turned to glare at my father.

"Don't you turn your back on me." Dad told me, "I thought you said you were going out with your friends!" He yelled. I felt the fire on my anger take over me and found myself yelling back.

"They are my friends!" I told him. He laughed, though not a a humorous way.

"You are my daughter! You can't be friends with Socs!" He yelled. I felt my hand fly up and clutch my heart, as if his words were braking my soul.

"Just because I'm your daughter doesn't mean I have to act like you! I can be friends with who ever I want!" I told him.

"Not as my daughter! You can't be friends with them!" He yelled, "I... FORBID you!" I felt all my rage leave. It was replaced with true shock.

"You _forbid_ me?" I asked him. He glared at me for a while and I glared back. He opened his mouth to say more but I cut him off.

"Good to know." I spat at him and stormed off to my room. When I got there I fell onto the bed. I started to cry. What was going on? I could hear people thundering up the stairs after me. I became painfully aware of how loud my shaky sobs were.

"Good job, Dar, you made her cry!" I heard Soda yell.

"Hey!" Dad defended himself, "It's not my fault." He told him. This time Pony told him off.

"Darry." He told him in a voice so calm it made you wish he was yelling at you, "Yes it is. She's young she doesn't know what to think you need to-"

"Lay off!" Darry yelled, "I'd like to see you try!" He told him.

"Fine!" Pony yelled back, "I will." He told him and next thing I knew there was a knock on my door.

"Rae?" I heard the calm voice of Pony call, "Can I talk to you?" I tried to stop crying and managed to call out,

"Why?" I heard him sigh.

"Just to talk." He said. After a moment I managed to stand and unlock the door. He walked in a closed it behind him.

"What?" I asked him. He shook his head and whipped a tear I had missed from my face.

"You know Darry didn't mean what he said." He told me. I hung my head.

"I'm not sure I can say that." I told him. He sighed and put an arm around me.

"I'm not asking you to go out and talk to him." He told me, "I just am asking you to realize Darry is telling you these things because he wants to keep you safe. Socs go out and get drunk then they got out and find Greasers like up and jump us for fun because they can." He told me.

"My friends won't do that." I told him. He smiled at me.

"I know that. But who's to know if one day you'll be out in their neighborhood and someone might hurt you." He told me. I sighed.

"I'll stay safe." I told him. He smiled.

"That is all we ask. Darry just isn't the best a speaking." He told me. I laughed a bit.

"Hey Pony?" I asked.

"Yea?"

"This weekend, would it be alright if I spent the weekend with the Valence family?" Shock played across his face.

"Valence?" He asked, "Like, Cherry Valence?" I nodded.

"Their a nice family." He told me, "I trust you'll be safe there." He told me. I smiled.

"Thank you." I told him, giving him a big hug, "Now go out there and brag to everyone else that you were able to talk to me." I told him with a laugh. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"You heard that?" He asked. I laughed again.

"The whole neighborhood heard that." I told him.

**Okay. I was disappointed in the amount of reviews I got... But I guess I would complain...! Please review! Thanks for reading.**

**-Jasmine **


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning when I woke up I stubbed my foot on my night stand. I then managed to hit my head on a bed post. Once I finally got my cloths on it took me half an hour to untangle my hair. When I went downstairs for breakfast, things only went down hill.

The moment I walked in the room everyone stopped talking. I could feel all of their eyes following me as I walked into the kitchen. I felt my appetite leave and just took a glass of water. I downed it quickly and started to leave. Though someone grabbed my arm and I turned around to see Pony.

"You really should eat something." He told me. I just shook my head.

"Not hungry." I told him, "Do you think Soda would drive me to Megan's?" I asked. Pony thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure." He told me, "He really doesn't want you to get hurt. I'll go talk to him though." He assured me. I smiled at him.

"Thanks." I told him, "For trusting me." I added." He gave me a knowing smile.

"Don't worry about it." After than Pony left to go and... er... talk. To put it nicely you could say they were just having a very loud conversation that may or may not have contained some... choice... words. Finally though the grumbling Soda agreed to take me. Though I wasn't able to stay for the weekend.

…

"Thanks Soda!" I called as I got out of the car. I was just going to be staying at Megan for dinner and Soda was going to pick me up after.  
"Rae!" He called to me. I turned around to look at him.

"Please." He grabbed my hand, "Stay out of trouble." I nodded.

"I'll do my best." I promised.

If only I had been able to keep that promise.

…

"You know, you're prettier than you think." Megan told me. We were having a girls' night. Cherry had brought her friend Marcia along too and we were all gossiping and doing each other's nails and hair. I felt like one of the girls you would see in a movie.

Megan had been working on my hair for the past half an hour. She put curls in it and glitter and by the time she was done, I looked pretty good. My normally pretty strait hair was now in banana curls and about 3 inches shorter. It was shiny and glittered in the light every time I moved. She also did my nails. They were just a clear coat with sparkles though, nothing much.

The time was passing much quicker than I thought. In no time it was four. Megan and I said we would go for a walk, just to get some fresh air. We told her parents that we would be home in time for dinner.

After walking around for an hour I wasn't feeling to good.

"Megan?" I asked her. She turned to me. It was clear to see she was worried, I wouldn't blame her. Even saying that one word my voice sounded tired and weak.

"Rae? Are you okay? You don't sound to good." She told me.

"No, Megan. I don't feel to good either. I think I'm just going to walk home. It isn't that far anyways." I reasoned. We were pretty near the greaser line and I don't really look like one. I'm sure I'll be fine. I mean, who would attack a 12 year old girl anyways?

"You sure?" I'm positive Cherry or my mum could drive you home." Megan assured me. I immediately said no. I was stating to feel vomiting sick. Goodness, I can see it now. Me throwing up in the back of some upper class car. Not gonna risk that.

"No Megan, that's fine." I told her, "My house isn't to far from here." That was a lie it would take me a while to get back, but once I get to the greaser side I'll be fine. People don't cross to other sides, that against the rules... right? Yea, there must be some rule book, the Socs can't just come over to the Greaser side and jump me! And even if they do come over to our side, why would they want to jump me?

"If you're sure." Megan told me. I nodded once more and we went our ways.

Turns out I had nothing to worry about. I made it to the Greaser side no problem. I was walking kind of fast, I didn't want anyone to have a reason to be mad at me. Though now I'm on the Greaser side, I'm walking at my own pace. I was think about Peter. Gee, he sure was a looker. I wish my family didn't care so much about the sides. I might have been able to date him or at least know him better if Dad and Soda didn't care. At least Pony in on my side.

"Hey Grease." Someone greeted me. I turned around. I must have been so lost in thought I failed to noticed and car pull up and two men get out.

"L-Leave me alone." I told them. I kept my head low and tried to walk by them but the large one with the big ears just laughed and push me back.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"We just want to have some fun." The other finished. He gave me a smile and I cringed. He's teeth we yellowy and looked like they would fall out of his mouth any moment.

"I said leave me alone!" I yelled.

"Feisty, eh?" Big ears laughed. He grabbed my waist and I started to freak out. I punched and screamed, just praying that someone would hear me, that someone would find me.

"Shut her up!" Yellow teeth yelled. He put and hand over my mouth and I bit down, hard. I spat when I felt blood in my mouth. Yellow teeth screamed and pulled his hand away.

"She bit me!" He yelled, "Why I otta!" He told me and punched me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain and kept yelling, though it was quieter now.

"Is that how to shut you up?" Yellow teeth asked. He punched me again, this time in the face. After a moment of this big ears joined in and they started to kick me. After a while I could fight back anymore. My body when limp. They both stopped.

"Come on." Big ears said to Yellow Teeth, "Let's get out of here." They ran back to their car, leaving me in the side walk. Once I say their car turn the corner I started to craw towards the nearest build so I could lean on something. Though I was one there for a moment. The pain was to much, I passed out.

My last thought before I blacked out?

Man, I wish Dad was here to say I told you so.

**Okay! A twist! Please review, I would love to know what you are thinking... How do you think the gang is going to react? Who is going to find her? Important questions! Please review... It'll make me smile!**

**-Jasmine**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry, this chapter took me a while to write. Finally today I was able to just sit on the beach for a while and finish it. I hope you like it! Please review! Pretty please!**

**-Jasmine**

"Kid! Wake up!" A harsh voice called to me, "Kid! Wake up already!" I felt a rough hand shake my shoulder. It hurt too. I groaned and whacked his hand with my own.

"Come on, Kid. You've slept enough. Get up!" He told me. Can't he just let me sleep? I am so tried!

"Wake up kid!" He yelled.

Clearly not.

"I'm up! I'm up!", I groaned, "Stop yelling."

"Took you long enough. If I hadn't seen you breathing I would have thought you were dead." He gave a bit of a nervous chuckle. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and sat up. I studied the man in front of me. I had never seen him before. Though he look familiar. Dallas! He had the same cold, hard, eyes and Dallas and just as many scars.

"Who are you?" I asked as he pulled out a cancer stick and lit it.  
"Tim." He told me puffing smoke in my face. I groaned in my mind. I don't care how tuff it makes you... I'm never smoking, it's disgusting. Why would you want smoke billowing out of you mouth? It made you look like a defective dragon who had too much hot sauce. Please tell me why that's a good thing?

"Who are you kid? You got a name?" He asked.

"Raeanne Green... But you can call me Rae." I told him. He nodded.

"Who can I get to come and get you Rae?" He inquired finishing his smoke and standing up.

"My dad." I told hi. That was when it dawned on me how much trouble I was in. He was never going to let me out of the house again! EVER! Even if he does I'll probably have to be with one of the gang at all times. Tim just looked at me for a moment... waiting...

"Who is you dad kid?" He asked a bit annoyed. I felt like an idiot. We didn't even have the same last name, how on earth was he supposed to know who my dad was.

"Darrel Curtis." I told him. He froze.

"Darrel Curtis? Darrel Curtis... Darrel Curtis has a daughter?" I nodded, "What was been doing?" He asked, though it was more to himself, "Hiding you in the basement?" I sighed.

"My mum didn't tell either of us." I was surprised at how firm my voice was. It left no room for questions. Tim seemed to notice and left to go phone Dad. He came back and we both sat in silence. I really was trying not to stare because I was told it was rude but my eyes kept wandering to the large scar running from his temple to his chin.

"Where did you get that?" I found myself asking. I immediately wished I hadn't. He would probably get mad at me or kick me out for asking. Though he didn't do any of these things. He didn't yell at me or kick me out of give me an annoyed look. He just sat there shocked.

"This?" He asked, running a finger over the thin white line. I nodded, "I got jumped." He told me. His eye brows seemed to scrunch up at the clearly unhappy memory. His eyes seemed to get far away and I knew I was going to hear a story.

"I was around you age when it happened. Nine or ten. I was like you, I didn't know any better. I was walking around real late at night. I was just by myself, a harmless kid. Don't get me wrong I knew how to fight but I never really thought I would need to. Five Socs came along. It wasn't a fair fight. They were teens and I was just a confused nine year old! They were pretty drunk at the time though so it was easier for me. One of them pulled a blade me and cut me up quiet a bit. Oh I got him back though, sent him to the hospital. I started carrying a blade with me after that. Socs are just pieces of no good trash. There ain't no such thing as a good Soc. They're nothing but trouble." Rae could help but disagree. Peter is a good Soc. So are Megan and Luke. They're good, they would never hurt anyone. Megan's sister was good too. Bob seemed nice enough.

"You don't mean that." I told him.

"Hell yes I do!" He protested, "All Socs go to Hell!"

"Not all Socs are bad." I tried to explain, "You only fight with Socs so you only see the mean ones. Not all Socs are bad." I stated again. Tim didn't say anything for a long while. He seemed to look at me in disbelief.

"You're different I'll give you that, Kid." I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off, "If I had just been jumped by Socs I would be cussing them strait to the deepest pits of Hell. I would NOT be defending them."

"Holding grudges wont do you any good, Tim." I told him. He gave a bit of a laugh and a bit of a scoff.

"You're alright, kid." He looked past me, "Looks like you dad is here." I turned at his words. Sure enough my dad's old truck was pulling in the drive. Dad didn't look too happy. I found myself inching away from the door and behind Tim. Said shield picked up on this.

"Oh no you don't!" He told me, "You are not hiding me him ME. Your dad can easily shove my head through a wall. You're on your own here, kid."

"Thanks." I told him as he pushed me towards the door. The fear increased as there was a loud... knocking (pounding) at the door. I didn't move to answer it and Tim push me forwards a bit more.

"Go on!" He urged. I groaned and pulled open the door. Dad looked so mad he was ready to kill. I was waiting for him to yell at me and say I told you so and how stupid I was but he didn't. Thats what scared me the most. He just grabbed my arm, thanked Tim, and pulled me to the car.

The ride home was horrible. It was too quiet. I was starting to want him to be yelling at me. He was just glaring at the road. He looked like the poster child for anger. Why couldn't he just yell at me? All I could do now was sit here and think about what I had done... What that supposed to make me feel better, because it sure wasn't. It was making me feel worse. Great. Guilt.

When we finally pulled into the house we walked in silence into the abode. The only other person there was Pony. It was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Hey Rae, where have you been?" He asked me.

"Tim's." He opened his mouth to ask but Darry cut him off.

"What were you thinking?" He yelled. I flinched away from the voice. I tried to explain but he didn't listen.

"NOTHING! You WEREN'T thinking! Did you have any idea how worried we all were? Soda goes over looking for you and they tell him you left HOURS ago! Everyone has been out looking for you ALL NIGHT!"

"I'M SORRY!" I screamed back, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm SORRY! I ran as fast as I could! I wasn't even in Soc territory!"

"DOESN'T MATTER! YOU NEVER WALK HOME ALONE! I knew your friends were trouble!"

"Leave my friends OUT of this! It's not their fault!"

"Yes it IS! I don' t care if they weren't the ones jumping you! You're never seeing them again! They're nothing but trouble!" Rae felt her heart brake. Those were the same words Tim used when he was talking about the Socs that jumped him... My friends would never do that.

"You can't do that." I told him, my voice cracking.

"Yes I can and I WILL!" I felt my world crumble. My only friends... Gone.

"I hate you." It was quiet and chocked my sobs but her could hear it loud and clear. The anger on his face was replaced with shock in a instant. I stormed past him and into my room, slamming to door behind me as loud as I possibly could.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed. I was so loud it could even put Johnny's mother to shame. I jumped on the bed and shoved my face into the pillow.

"I hate you."

**How can you not review after that? Okay I have a few questions for you.**

**Do you want to see more of Tim?**

**Are more father daughter moment needed?**

**Did you... like... it?**

**Review please! Make my day!**

**-Jasmine**


	12. Chapter 12

**PLEASE READ THIS! Okay I just want you all to know that this is one of my favorite story that I wrote. Though I am sad to tell you this is the LAST CHAPTER! :( But it had to end sometime! I would like to thank everyone who has stayed with this story and reviewed or alerted or favorite-ed I love you guy for doing that! You all rock!**

**A special thank you to...**

**GinniBell**

**v-ball101**

**Duckie lover 151**

**AnimeFan202**

**CarterCooper101**

**Queen Lucy of Awesomeness**

**Dally's Little Girl**

**Lorna Roxan**

**Cure My Boredom**

**Mythgirl19**

**calynbug12111**

**Dracocrazy322**

**Chase01**

**CCMoore**

**TheGinger**

**xlivilightx**

**JulietInLOVEButNotWithRomeo**

**All of you reviewed and helped me keep writing. Thank you to you all!**

**-Jasmine**

I was starting to feel bad. Like really bad. I hope Dad knows I didn't mean it. I could never hate him... But how could he? They were my ONLY friends! But he wouldn't know about that... Caption of the football team, Mr. Popular. I was just an outsiders. I didn't belong.

The good thing about being in the orphanage was that we were all outsiders so with each other it was like we belonged. Why would I think that meeting my dad would give me a place? I never will, I'm just too different.

Soon I heard the door slam and voices float up the stairs to my ears. I don't care how many cats curiosity killed. I wanted to know what was going on down there. I hid behind the corner and looked down on the scene. Soda was in the middle of the room pacing. He was mumbling to himself.

"What if she's hurt!"

"Soda-" Darry tried to say but he cut him off.

"She could be dead!"

"Soda-"

"No! They might have jumped her!"

"Soda-"

"Socs will do ANYTHING!"

"SODA-"

"She's probably scared and-" Soda didn't get to say more because Dad stopped him and started shaking him by the shoulders.

"SODA! SHE IS FINE! She's just upstairs." He told him. This stopped Soda's ranting.

"What?" Two-bit asked from the couch. Dad turned to him.

"Tim called, told me he found her."

"Well what happened?" Steve asked.

"She was jumped, she didn't look too bad but I didn't really get to talk to her." Dad rubbed the back of his neck at this and looked down.

"What do you mean?" Soda asked. Dad sighed.

"We got in a fight." He told, "She..." He trailed off in a quiet voice, "She told me she hates me." The whole room seemed to sigh at the same time at this. Dally seemed to notice this wasn't his thing and quickly left fallowed by Two-bit, Johnny, and Steve.

"I'm sure she doesn't mean it, Darry." Soda told him. Dad just started shaking and I couldn't tell why. Though after a moment I realized he was crying. I felt horrible. I had made my dad cry. I cleared my throat causing them all to look up. I walked down the stairs and turned to Soda and Pony.

"Can you give us a minute?" I asked. Soda nodded and dragged Pony out saying something about catching up with the others. As soon as they were gone I pulled Dad into a big hug.

"I'm sorry." I told him. My cheeks were starting too feel wet and then I realized I was crying too. I felt horrible for worrying Dad so much. After a while he pulled away, whipping his eyes.

"Honey, I am so sorry. I just want you to be safe." He told me. I smiled up at him as he brushed away a few of my tears.

"I know Daddy." I told him. He smiled and started to cry at bit again, "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You called me 'Daddy'. You've never done that before." I hugged him again.  
"I love you Daddy." He hugged me back.

"I love you too Rae. I don't care what happens I love you more than anything. I am so happy that I have a daughter. You're the best thing I could ask for." I love my dad. I love him so much. I know that this will not be our last fight or our worse but I love him.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"I love you and I want you to know that. I know we are going to fight again and that our family isn't perfect but I want you to know that I will always love you. No matter how many times I say I don't... I do." I smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"And I want you to know that no matter how harsh I come off as, I'm only thinking about what would be best for you." I smiled up at him again and grabbed his hand. It was so much bigger than mine. I wonder if I'll every be as big as Dad. I looked out the window and saw that rest of the gang hanging out in the lot. It doesn't matter how mess up our family is. It is my family and I love it. I'm proud to say that some of the toughest hoods in Tulsa are behind me and protecting me all the time. They're like my own personal bodyguards. That is, super tuff brotherly bodyguards. I wold always have them. Things were going to be just fine. I could tell.

Who ever says that the Socs are the lucky ones is wrong. They will never have such an amazing family as mine.

Ever.

**The End. I hope you loved it! Please review! Maybe read some of my other stories. I'm working on a Steve/OC next that I'm really excited about so keep an eye out for that! Thank you so much again for reading! I love you all!**

**-Jasmine**


End file.
